Super-Sized Nightmare Chasers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel introduces Cassie to the two aliens that live under the Mansion.


**A story I wrote for guestsurprise with their OC Cassie. I only own Rachel in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Super-Sized Nightmare Chasers<strong>

Cassie was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable after waking up from a nightmare, but she couldn't go back to sleep and it was bugging her. Finally, she got up and went into Rachel's room, hoping the older girl would have some sort of idea for her to try to go back to sleep.

To her surprise, the bedroom light was on and Rachel was up, washing her face off with cold water. Cassie saw a sweat-drenched nightshirt on the counter beside her. "Rach?" she called.

Rachel gasped and jumped with a start, turning quickly and then let out a sigh of relief. "Honey, my poor heart can't take another jumpstart so soon," she said, making a weak attempt at a joke, but her voice sounded hoarse.

"What happened?" asked the young girl.

Rachel sighed. "I had a nightmare," she admitted. "Every now and again, if I eat too much before going to bed, I have a food-induced nightmare and usually wake up sweating like I've been in a sauna too long."

She then looked at Cassie. "What about you, hon? Can't sleep?"

She nodded. "I had a bad dream too," she said. "And I can't go back to sleep."

Rachel fell into thought. "Cassie, come with me," she said and moved to a small bookcase with wheels on the bottom of it and pushed it to the side, revealing a large, tube-like tunnel in the floor. It was big enough to fit a person.

"What's that?" asked the younger girl.

"Follow me," was all Rachel said before she went down the tunnel. Though cautious, Cassie followed her and was suddenly sliding rapidly downwards.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's a slide!" Rachel called out, letting out a laugh. "It's built into the Mansion to the underground part of it!"

"Underground?" asked Cassie.

"You'll seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Rachel's response echoed a bit as they slid faster down the slide before falling out an opening at the end, which was very dark. They landed on something and grunted a bit.

"AAHH!" a voice boomed.

"What?" asked another voice, sounding sleepy.

"Brother, don't move," said the first voice. "I'm going to turn on the light."

A bright light shone a moment later and Rachel and Cassie squinted to let their eyes adjust and felt movement. "Rachel? What's going on?" asked the second voice, sounding more awake.

Rachel glanced up, but Cassie screamed before she could answer, making her jump and quickly leapt at the young girl, pinning her down as she tried to escape. "Cassie, calm down," said Rachel. "It's okay. They won't hurt you."

Cassie looked fearfully at Rachel, hyperventilating a little as she then glanced at the two giants looking at her with concern written on their faces. "Are you two alright?" asked the red and white giant, using his hands to pick them up. Cassie got free from Rachel and scooted back on the giant palm and promptly fell over the edge of his hand.

"Cassie!" Rachel exclaimed in horror, even though she knew the bed would prevent the girl from getting hurt, she was still worried.

"I've got her," said the blue, red, and white giant, who had quickly put his hand underneath Cassie the moment she slipped off his brother's hand. Cassie was holding onto one of his fingers with a death grip and flinched when she felt one of his fingers gently run over her head in a comforting way.

Rachel leaned back against the other giant's hand tiredly as she looked over at the younger girl. "Cassie, these two are Way Big and his older brother, Ultimate Way Big," she explained. "They live under the Mansion."

The young girl was slowly calming down as her arms started to get a bit numb from keeping up her death grip and so she slowly peeled one are away and then the other, collapsing on her back in the larger giant's hand, breathing hard. "Are they…aliens too?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Sure are," she said. "The reason I told you to come with me is because I was hoping that they'd be able to help you too."

"With what?" asked Cassie.

"Our nightmares," Rachel explained. "Sometimes, when I have nightmares, I come down to see Way Big and Ultimate Way Big. They're like big brothers to me and they've helped me to go back to sleep after a bad dream many times."

"Is that what brings you girls down here?" asked Way Big with a knowing smile.

"Yeah."

Cassie looked at both Way Bit and Ultimate Way Big. While they were giants, she noticed how they handled her and Rachel very gently. She looked over at the owner of the Grant Mansion and saw she was curled up in Way Big's hand, ready to go back to sleep, but Cassie was still a bit keyed up. "What's wrong, Cassie?" asked Ultimate Way Big.

She shrugged. "I guess I'm a bit too keyed up to try and sleep again," she admitted.

She heard Rachel chuckle heartily. "You shouldn't have said that, hon," said the older girl, a smile in her voice.

"Why?" asked Cassie.

Rachel chuckled again. "Those words with get you a big tickle torture. Guaranteed."

Cassie saw Rachel wasn't kidding as suddenly a large finger began gently poking and wiggling into her stomach and ribs. She burst into loud giggles and tried to roll away, but Way Big placed his free hand beside his brother's hand that held Cassie, cutting off her escape route.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! I'M…HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The reason Cassie couldn't finish her sentence was because Way Big had suddenly but gently pinned Cassie's legs down with his hand while Rachel got up and pinned the young girl's arms down as well, giving Ultimate Way Big the chance to tickle Cassie's feet, which made the young girl go into hysterics, especially when Way Big used his first fingers to gently prod into the Cassie's knees and Rachel tickled her underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cassie's laughter really hit the roof then and Rachel stopped tickling her underarms. "Okay guys," she said to them. "That's enough."

The brothers stopped and Cassie caught her breath, some giggles still coming out. "Are you alright, Cassie?" asked Way Big.

She nodded. "I'm okay," she said, sitting up with Rachel's help. "But I'm really tired."

"You girls are welcome to stay," said Ultimate Way Big.

Rachel yawned. "That's sounds like a great idea," she said as she felt the shorter To'kustar place her on his pillow and gently cover her with the covers. His brother did the same with Cassie, who snuggled down into the pillow and yawned.

"Thanks, guys," she said and looked at Rachel, who was smiling again.

"Remember Cassie, when you have two super-sized nightmare chasers on your side, no nightmare can get you," she said, yawning and falling sound asleep after that.

"I'll remember," said Cassie and with a yawn, she too fell asleep as the two brothers smiled at them.

"Nightmare chaser," said Way Big. "I like it."

Ultimate Way Big chuckled as he gently rubbed Cassie's back soothingly. "As do I," he said, watching his brother rub Rachel's back for a moment before both of them yawned.

"Good night, Way Big," said Ultimate Way Big, falling asleep right then.

"Good night, Ultimate Way Big," said Way Big, yawning and turning off the light, following his brother and friends into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
